


When quackity get hurt

by Dolliell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolliell/pseuds/Dolliell
Summary: Quackity is trying his best to help jschlatt but he always end up getting hurt by his lover.So he start to go to sapnap and karl house to avoid his husband.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 52





	When quackity get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever writing so if anyone have some tips or can give me some ideas it'll be cool! :)  
> (Please keep in mind that my first language is not english, thank you!) :)

Quackity was calm in the living room of his house until his husband came back from work really drunk .  
"WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?!?!"  
Quackity got up fast and start to run to lock himself in the bathroom.  
When he entered the bathroom he heard schlatt yell at him to get out of there.  
The boy curled into a ball and was hoping that it was going to be all over soon.  
He started to cry because he was sick of all this abuse, his husband treat him like shit.  
As he was crying, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
